headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Snart
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Golden Glider | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Central City, Missouri | known relatives = Leonard Snart Older brother; also known as Captain Cold. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Flash'', Vol. 1 #250 | final appearance = ''Flash'', Vol. 2 #113 | actor = }} Lisa Snart is a fictional comic book supervillain who is also known by the code name of the Golden Glider. She appears in comic book titles published by DC Comics and is a foe of Barry Allen - the Silver Age Flash. The character was created by writer Cary Bates and artists Irv Novick and Vince Colletta. She first appeared in ''The Flash'' #250 in June, 1977. Overview Lisa Snart was the younger sister of Leonard Snart, who had already distinguished himself as a super-villain going by the name of Captain Cold. A former professional ice skater, Lisa Snart was romantically involved with her trainer, Roscoe Dillon, who would likewise become a foe of the Flash using the name The Top. The Top was killed in action during a battle against the Flash, and Lisa naturally blamed Barry Allen for his death. Swearing vengeance against him, she incorporated some of her brother's cold-generation technology into her ice skates, which enabled her to skate across the air. After Barry Allen died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, Lisa Snart largely went into retirement. However, she did hire herself out for mercenary work, which occasionally brought her into conflict with Barry's super-speed successor, Wally West. Years later, Lisa Snart entered into a partnership with another cold-based super-villain named Chillblaine. Chillblaine turned against the Golden Glider however and murdered her. Her corpse was briefly resurrected as a Black Lantern during the "Blackest Night". Blackest Night: The Flash #2; March, 2010; "Rogues' Revenge!" Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Turned into an ice statue by Chillblaine, and then accidentally shattered; briefly resurrected as a Black Lantern. * During her figure-skating days, Lisa Snart went by the name of Lisa Star. She worked at the Futura Ice Show. * Leonard Snart eventually killed Chillblaine out of revenge for killing Lisa. Beatty, Scott (2008), "Golden Glider", in Dougall, Alastair, The DC Comics Encyclopedia, New York: Dorling Kindersley, p. 140, ISBN 0-7566-4119-5, OCLC 213309017 * A live-action version of Golden Glider appeared on the 2014 CW Network television series The Flash. Played by actress Peyton List, she was introduced at the end of the season one episode, "Revenge of the Rogues", but made a full appearance in episode 1x16, "Rogue Time". * On The Flash, Golden Glider uses a gun that turns any substance into gold. It was fashioned for her (against his will) by Cisco Ramon. See also * Appearances of Lisa Snart External Lists * * Golden Glider at Wikipedia * * References Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogues Gallery/Members Category:Black Lantern Corps/Members Category:DCU: Blackest Night/Characters